


Fallen

by marsygirl



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Forbidden Love, Immortality, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsygirl/pseuds/marsygirl
Summary: They hadn't seen each other in a century but Will had never forgotten Jem. His voice, the way his wings felt under Will's fingers. Their love was forbidden but Will craved it all it all the more





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly struck by inspiration so this happened. Enjoy!

"William," Jem whispered softly. It sounded intimate and already Will could feel his stupid heart beat faster. They hadn't seen each other in a century but Will had never forgotten Jem. His voice, the way his eyes widened when he was surprised. The way his wings felt under Will's fingers.Their love was forbidden but that made Will craved it all the more

Will dig his fingers into his palms. He was a demon goddamit! He had helped Lucifer plan heaven's destruction. He had marched up to the gates of heaven and tore them down.

He was also irrevocably I love with the angel in front of him.

"James," Will said forcing his lips to form a smile. "haven't seen you in a long time. When was it last? 1772?" Will swallowed, he remembered distinctly what exactly they had been doing that night.

"I- Yes, it has been quite a long time since we have seen each other." All the intimateness had vanished from his voice. Disappointment filled Will's body.

"Well, last time was quite interesting if I do say so myself." Will knew he was goading Jem, trying to breakdown his calm composure because if he couldn't get the soft intimate voice then he would settle for anger. Will felt desperate and needy and wanted to kick himself for it. He shouldn't want Jem to be angry or intimate. He should leave now before he said something else stupid. Or before Jem would say something that would make him never leave.

"Will," Jem said just as Will was about to runaway. Will stopped, his foolish heart already jumping up at the sliver of hope.

"Mizpah." Jem said in the soft voice. He was giving Will the blessing of the lord, a demon of all people. Will could feel the purity of it rising in his body, something he had never felt in his eternity as a demon. Will stared at Jem in disbelief, wanting to tell him everything. How Will knew how it felt. How it feels to not know what or how Jem was doing. If he was even still alive. The pain was of the unknown nearly drove him mad. he had nightmares of finding out Jem was dead and Will hadn't even known until the entire underworld was gossiping about it.

Instead he said, "Nice blessing, sure will help me in the underworld."

"Of course." Jem said stiffly his face emotionless. Will leaned forward and before he could back out he pressed his lips against Jem's. Will pulled away their faces still centimeters away from each other and he whispered "See you later James."

Jem nodded understanding what Will hadn't been able to say out loud. And then he lifted his wings shooting off into the heavens.


End file.
